


Hinata knocks over Kageyama's milk (a.k.a how hinata almost died)

by sasukesdad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Oops, a fatal accident, aka goodbye to kageyama's precious milk, angry kags, terrified hinata, this is meant to be overdramatic for humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdad/pseuds/sasukesdad
Summary: A kind of drabble (????) with a lot of drama





	Hinata knocks over Kageyama's milk (a.k.a how hinata almost died)

Hinata whimpered as the eyes of satan himself burrowed their way deep into his soul. Never had he felt this kind of terror before. Every sorry cell in his body trembled with the desire to run, but his traitorous feet were glued to the spot. He felt numb with fear. 

Hinata was going to die. He was certain of it; could see it in the wrinkles between Kageyamas brows, in the flames that burned behind him, in the snarl of his mouth as he shook with anger. 

Kageyama's face boiled red hot and his skin screamed with fury and betrayal. How could Hinata do this to him? What had he ever done to him? It just wasn't right, unjust in every way.  
He tried to swallow his anger down but it was no use. It bubbled up with a mind of its own, encompassing every inch of his body, taking over all inhibition. It screamed to be released; to rain down on the red headed devil and destroy him in every way possible.

Hinata gulped, praying to god that this would be quick, painless and peaceful. He shut him eyes, silently telling his mother that he loved her and was sorry for anything bad he'd ever done in his entire life, while the furious heat of Kageyama burned bright and blinding in front of him. He could feel it rolling toward him in giant, murderous waves. 

He shut his eyes tighter and braced himself for what was to come. 

Kageyama clenched his fists, knuckles white and screaming, and took a steady step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Hinata lives, Kags gets a new carton of milk and all is right in the world again.
> 
> Also this was ridiculous and I apologise, heh... heh...


End file.
